Elap Ylliw
Elap Ylliw, also known as "Misses-Reveille", is a homid Galliard Black Spiral Dancer who fights in the Amazon War as a First Team Leader of Pentex. Biography Elap had his first change at the age of nine. Before he could tell anyone, the Black Spirals came and kidnapped him from his parent's Irish farm and took him by boat to their dread caern in Scotland. Elap remembers very little of his Rite of Passage and successive life. When he finally returned to some semblance of sanity, he found that he was an honored and respected Black Spiral Dancers. He did not know why. He could remember nothing. He has pieced together some facts from hearsay. Elap was privy to some very special lore from the Wyrm itself. No one knows what this secret is, but they all want to be his friend for when he reveals it. A lot of young Spirals have kissed up to him in hopes of his favor. He knows that when they find out he forgot, they'll tear him to pieces. He hides his ignorance around others, desperately afraid of what will happen to him. To get away from prying ears, he joined Pentex for their Amazon War. This only made things worse. Other Garou rushed down to the Hell's Hand Hive, sure that the secret would be revealed in the War. He's trying now to get sent on a mission to keep him well away from any other Black Spirals. Appearance In Homid form, Elap is lanky and thin with long red hair. He has an unnerving smile and glare. There's madness in those eyes. In Lupus form, he is a reddish wolf with the same ill glare. Character Sheet Elap Ylliw, First Team Leader Tribe: Black Spiral Dancers Breed: Homid Auspice: Galliard Rank: 3 Renown: Glory 15,000; Honor 11,000; Wisdom 25,000. Physical: Strength 2, Dexterity 3, Stamina 2 Social: Charisma 3, Manipulation 4, Appearance 2 Mental: Perception 3, Intelligence 2, Wits 4 Abilities: Alertness 3, Athletics 2, Brawl 3, Dodge 3, Intimidation 2, Primal-Urge 3, Firearms 3, Melee 2, Stealth 3, Survival 2, Enigmas 3 Backgrounds: Allies 4 (Hell's Hand Hive), Past Life 3 Gifts: Smell of Man, Call of the Wyld, Shroud, Staredown, Ears of the Bat, Foaming Fury Rage: 5 Gnosis: 3 Willpower: 5 Merits/Flaws: Dark Secret (see below) Rites: none Fetishes: The Black Pistol (Level 6, Gnosis 8; this is a standard issue, old USarmy.45 Colt automatic, painted black. It takes normal load ammunition, but...does things to these bullets. Once a bullet passes down the barrel of this baby, it won't stop going until it tastes blood. all attack and damage Dice Pools are normal, but the bullet will keep flying around its target until it hits or is destroyed. The owner of this gun can fire his full clip and not hit once. the bullets will keep swarming around their target until they hit. Keep making attack rolls for each bullet every round until every bullet hits. The bullets can be fooled, but exactly how is up to the Storyteller). References *WTA: Rage Across the Amazon, p. 55 Category:Black Spiral Dancers Category:Homids Category:Galliards